¡Ja!¡En tu cara!
by sunshinebunnyco
Summary: Un mal profesor recibe un castigo. Un chico justiciero con falda. La atracción no siempre es lo mismo que el amor. Yaoi, [MarcoxCorazon][MarcoxAce][ThatchxMarco][ThatchxAce][ThatchxCorazon][LuffyxAce] advertencia: violación.
1. Con los pantalones bien puestos

¿Huelen eso? Crack… delicioso crack… oh esperen… ¿es eso hierba gatera? Bueno viene siendo lo mismo XD

Amo al gatito gordo sus ideas locas y sus parejas crack... y esto está hecho con todo el amor y esas cosas que el gato ya sabe especialmente para él.

* * *

Capitulo 1

* * *

Marco no era un buen sujeto, aquello se notaba a leguas, el rubio de escasos cabellos era de la clase de profesores irresponsables que todos los alumnos aman, o al menos los alumnos vagos, de esos que si te sientas en primera fila y llevas falda corta te ponen buena nota aunque no hagas nada en su materia... y bueno, tenía el plus de que si eras chico eso no le detenía, no discriminaba en ese respecto, al menos eso se decía, pero no había habido muchos chicos que se animaran a llevar una falda como para comprobarlo plenamente realmente.

El hecho de que se supiera que estaba saliendo con el profesor de educación física (un tal Rosinante Donquixote que se murmuraba era hermano del director del instituto) no le impedía al parecer el seguir con sus malsanos procederes y si no se le había despedido del instituto era porque era de aquellos maestros con plaza a los que no se los podía correr, el estado le pagaba y aunque el director podía pedir que le redujeran el sueldo o limitarle las prestaciones y salario que la misma escuela le daba no podía deshacerse de él realmente, aquello enfadaba como nadie tenía idea al director Doflamingo, o quizá el único que tenía idea era aquel hombre cabeza de piña.

Estudiante o compañero docente al rubio ojimiel le venía sin cuidado, mientras tuviera lindas piernas se relamía los labios de manera obscena antes de lanzar algún piropo vulgar que hacia sonrojar hasta al más heterosexual... con las chica no era tan directo, después de todo eso de una demanda por acoso sexual no le llamaba mucho la atención y "acosar" a un chico siempre podía hacerlo pasar como una broma... claro que había mas de uno que caía en esa "broma", mas cuando a cambio de seguirle la corriente podían ganarse unos cuantos puntos extra. Siempre había alguien desesperado por pasar matemáticas y Marco se aprovechaba de aquello.

Uno de sus alumnos favoritos, por ejemplo, era cierto pecoso pelinegro con una cintura tan sabrosa que le encantaba rodearle aquella con los brazos mientras se lo comía a besos en la oficina de tutorías al "ayudarle" con las bajas notas que tenía en su materia, le gustaba bastante la manera como aquel chiquillo se sonrojaba durante las clases apenas si le mandaba alguna mirada sucia y si llamaba su nombre para que respondiera alguna ecuación en el pisaron siempre se encargaba de rosar su mano al entregarle la tiza, sonriéndole de manera casi cómplice, lo que notaba como ponía mas que nervioso al joven. Aquello le encantaba, que un chico tan adorable y con expresiones tan tentadoras pudiera ser a la vez inocente y tímido le ponía.

Que decir si le rosaba el trasero de manera furtiva al encontrárselo por los pasillos del instituto, adoraba citarlo después de clases para aquellas asesorías privadas y si acaso algo le disgustaba era que casi siempre le veía hablando con un chico castaño un par de grados más arriba que su dulce pecoso, la manera como aquel chico de copete estilo Elvis presley miraba a Ace no le gustaba mucho, porque le miraba de la misma manera como él lo hacía y aunque normalmente no se encariñaba con sus mascotas (ya que así consideraba a la mayoría de los chicos con los que se acostaba de manera casual) el ver a aquel lindo pelinegro sonrojándose cuando el copetes le rodeaba la cintura para coquetearle le ponía bastante celoso y claro que esos celos los pagaba el pelinegro en privado.

Le gustaban las relaciones furtivas y todo pero tampoco estaría mal poder hacer esas cosas en público de vez en cuando, pues al maricón de su "novio" no le gustaba siquiera tomarse de la mano en la calle, el muy idiota se sonrojaba y chocaba con cualquier cosa si Marco le rosaba siquiera la mano por error, era tan exasperante en ocasiones que no podía evitar a "castigarle" también cuando estaban en privado, aunque siendo sinceros el otro rubio acababa disfrutando aquellos castigos tanto como él, estaba seguro.

A veces intentaba vengarse aquel chico castaño haciéndole los exámenes mucho mas difíciles pero el muchacho era bastante bueno en la materia y por lo regular llegaba a tiempo y se portaba bien en clases así que poco tenia para reprenderle en realidad, lo único que podía hacer para intentar alejarlo de su pecoso era citar a aquel ultimo un tanto más seguido para las tutorías, suerte que Ace no era para nada bueno en su materia y que aunque había escuchado al tal Thatch ofrecerle su ayuda al azabache este lo había rechazado diciendo que ya estaba trabajando en ello con su profesor, eso le había tranquilizado un poco, lamentablemente el rubio no había escuchado el completo de aquella conversación.

\- Vamos Ace, no te forzare a nada raro como hace ese tipo, hasta puede que de verdad aprendas algo conmigo además de como chuparla mejor.- aquella broma había hecho sonrojar bastante al pecoso por que contenía varias pizcas de verdad.

-No... no lo sé Thatch, Marco es un buen maestro, no es su culpa que yo no aprenda...- murmuro el pelinegro mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que el rubio no estaba en las cercanías como para escucharlos.- además me da un poco de miedo que si le rechazo después se ensañe conmigo en los exámenes o...- el pecoso se sonrojo al punto de quedar como un adorable tomate antes de en una pequeñísima voz susurrar muy cerca del oído del castaño- o que me lastime más mientras lo hacemos...-

Aquella confesión por parte del menor había hecho sonrojar incluso un poco al más alto y es que no esperaba que el chico al que había estado intentando ligarse desde principio de semestre fuera a confiarle una cosa como esa, si bien sabia que el profesor de matemáticas podía llegar a ser un cerdo el solo imaginarse al pecoso contra el escritorio de aquel tipo mientras le forzaba a soportar que le hiciera las cosas sucias que él le quería hacer al mismo muchacho le había revuelto el estomago, mas aun al ver que obviamente aquel muchacho no las disfrutaba demasiado, y si lo hacia lo disimulaba bastante bien, como fuera eso ya era demasiado.- hum... supongo que esto requerirá medidas drásticas... pero no te preocupes Ace, yo me encargare de que ese tipo no te moleste más.-

-¿E-en verdad harías eso por mi?- el pecoso se había quedado un poco descolocado, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante los sentimientos encontrados que aquello le causaba, si bien le gustaba bastante su profesor no le agradaba como aquel siempre jugaba con sus sentimientos, Ace se le había entregado por completo pero el rubio aun seguía tratándolo como si no fuera más que uno del montón, entendía que no podían hacer su relación publica por eso de que él aun era un alumno y menor de edad, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera convencerle de dejar a su novio para dejar de ser el plato de segunda mesa del rubio, el castaño por otro lado estaba dispuesto a defenderle de aquella forma... después de que Marco le dijera tantas veces que solo él le querría por sus bizarras preferencias (aprovechándose de su baja autoestima y el hecho de que no tenía mucho de haber salido del closet) el tener a aquel muchacho preocupándose por él había sido bastante agradable, a tal punto que sin pensarlo demasiado se había inclinado un poco poniéndose de puntitas para rosar los labios del castaño suavemente, sintiendo la barca de aquel cosquillearle un poco.- Gracias Thatch...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nadie nunca había puesto a prueba la teoría de que el profesor de matemáticas no discriminaba entre hombres y mujeres hasta ese miércoles por la mañana, ya varias personas habían visto aquello para cuando el rubio llegase al salón, aquel chico del copete largo llevaba en la parte superior la camisa escolar, el saco azul marino con el escudo del instituto y la corbata bien anudada, todo impecable, pero en la parte baja lucia sin vergüenza alguna una de esas faldas alteradas que usaban las chiquillas de la secundaria para que les llegasen apenas por mitad del muslo, el chico parado junto con su grupo de amigos cerca de la ventana reía tan animadamente que aquello parecía tratarse solo parte de alguna broma o reto que no le molestaba en nada cumplir, pero cuando el profesor se aclarase la garganta para anunciar su presencia eh indicar que tomaran sus asientos el chico le había lanzado una mirada que no sabía si interpretar como reto o amenaza mientras sonreía un poco de medio lado y al verlo sentarse en primera fila casi se le había parado el corazón... y otras cosas.

El tal Thatch nunca le había llamado la atención de aquella manera, era más que tosco para su gusto, pero debía admitir que tenia lindas piernas y encima era tan difícil convencer a los chico de usar falda que el ver a uno usándola sin problemas le había puesto bastante, se preguntaba vagamente si el chico estaría usando ropa interior femenina también.

Con aquella imagen en mente seguramente no podría concentrarse en las clases adecuadamente, de manera que había mandado a los estudiantes a resolver unos ejercicios del libro mientras el intentaba corregir sus tareas sin distraerse tanto, aunque esto resultaba imposible, su mente le hacía lanzar de vez en cuando una que otra mirada furtiva a las piernas del menor el cual había logrado que incluso se pusiera un poco nervioso cuando le había sorprendido mirándolo directa y descaradamente con una sonrisa invitadora en una de esas ocasiones.- Profesor...- le había escuchado decir en aquella voz un poco cantarina y suave que tenia.- hay algo que no entiendo muy bien ¿podría ayudarme quizá?-

El rubio había mordido el anzuelo de inmediato, poniéndose en pie había ido hasta donde el castaño y de forma que pareciera casi casual y fortuita había sentido la mano del cara de piña en su muslo, haciendo que Thatch sonriera un poco más de manera complacida mientras pretendía no notar aquel contacto, explicándole al mayor su duda mientras movía de vez en vez sus piernas como si se hallara nervioso, haciendo que el más alto fuera poco a poco deslizando su mano bajo aquella falda y para dar el toque final con una de sus manos había trazado el dorso de la mano ajena sin pedirle que la retirase ni nada, sonriendo amplia y sinceramente para el maestro.- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué tonto eh sido al no haber visto que esa era la respuesta!- había dicho mientras tomando la muñeca ajena por debajo del pupitre le invitaba a explorara un poco mas por debajo de su falda.- hay algunas cosas que aun no entiendo profesor, ¿Cree que podríamos darles un vistazo después de clases?- el rubio obviamente había accedido encantado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El salón estaba completamente vacío salvo por el profesor y el alumno que revisaban algunos problemas en el escritorio del docente, con el castaño inclinado de manera sugerente con la mitad de su pecho contra el escritorio mientras dejaba que la falda se le levantase apenas un poco en la parte posterior, tentando de manera cruel al rubio que no podía de ninguna forma tocarle de manera disimulada en aquella posición.

El cara profesor comenzaba a desesperarse realmente, por como el castaño se había comportado en el salón aquella mañana había pensado que las cosas resultarían mucho mas sencillas, pero el mocoso se había sacado el libro de la mochila apenas llegar y ya llevaban media hora trabajando en problemas avanzados que el copetes no parecía tener tanto problema en resolver como decía. No podía creer que hubiera cambiado su cita con Rosinante por aquello, la próxima vez que saliera con el otro rubio le haría usar una falda definitivamente como no se desfogara de una vez con aquel mocoso.

-¡Es usted tan bueno profesor! creo que ya lo eh entendido todo.- había dicho aquel chico sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba el libro de la mesa antes de agacharse sin pudor a guardarlo en la mochila, dándole una buena vista de sus muslos y por lo que podía adivinar incluso el borde de una bragas blancas que parecían demasiado delicadas para ser de varón, aquello había hecho que el rubio que ya de por si estaba sensible comenzara a empalmarse.- realmente lo agradezco...- enderezando su cuerpo antes de voltear a ver al rubio la sonrisa sugerente en el rostro juvenil había hecho que a Marco se le acelerase un poco el pulso.- debería mostrarle mi gratitud por todo lo que me ah ayudado quizá...- había visto al castaño acercársele con paso gatuno y sentido como colocaba una de sus rodillas en la silla del profesor entre sus piernas, presionando un poco con su muslo el cada vez más notorio bulto entre los pantalones del rubio.- ¿Le gustaría eso...? ¿Profesor?- rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos mientras sentía a aquel acariciarle las piernas ya se había acercado bastante a el rostro ajeno, lo suficiente para que sus labios casi se cosquillearan al hablar.

-eso estaría bien...- la voz profunda del rubio había sido cortada de tajo por el apasionado beso en el que el castaño había sellado sus labios, los dientes en su labio inferior le habían hecho separar la boca y casi había soltado un suave gemidito de placer al sentir la cálida lengua ajena invadirle la boca, parecía que el castaño era del tipo dominante y que sabía bien lo que quería pues cuando el profesor comenzara a subir las manos hasta su trasero colando estas un poco por debajo de los blancos calzoncitos de algodón el más bajo enseguida le había tomado las muñecas con firmeza para quitarles de ahí mientras con su muslo se frotaba en el miembro impropio de manera descarada, haciéndole despertar aun más… en realidad ya estaba completamente duro.

\- ya, ya , no seas desesperado piñitas.- había dicho el menor en un tono un poco burlón al separarse de aquel apasionado beso para comenzar a bajar por el cuello ajeno con suaves besos y lamidas, mordisqueando de vez en vez una de las orejas del rubio, trazándole la extensión de esta con la lengua mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar los pantalones ajenos, quitándole el cinturón al rubio y usando aquel para atar los brazos del profesor en su espalda, para cuando el ojimiel notase aquello ya era un poco tarde.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Thatch había hecho que el rubio se pusiera en pie contra el escritorio y bajándole los pantalones junto con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas le había comenzado a palpar entre las nalgas con sus dedos juguetonamente.- Definitivamente te pagare todo lo que has hecho por mi... y por algunos de mis amigos también.- había susurrado en una aterciopelada voz antes de dejar que un poco de su saliva escurriera lentamente hasta el trasero del rubio, usando aquella para lubricarle un poco antes de comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos en el interior del rubio que presa del pánico ahora que no podía disimularse la situación había comenzado a forcejear para librarse de aquello, cayendo al piso por el esfuerzo había intentando gritar cuando viera una sombra en el pasillo pero al abrir la boca una suave bola de tela de algodón blanco se había abierto paso casi hasta su garganta impidiéndole gritar mientras, dejándose un poco de delicadezas, el castaño había comenzado a introducir un par de sus dedos de a una en el estrecho interior del rubio.- Vamos marco, no será tan malo, no tanto como lo que le has hecho a Ace o al profesor de deportes o a Izou...-a pesar de los forcejeos y los inútiles quejidos ahogados del rubio el más joven había conseguido meter sus dedos hasta el fondo, buscando con maestría los puntos más sensibles de aquel interior- bueno no creo que necesites que siga con la lista...- murmuro sintiendo al otro estremecerse y temblar por el dolor y el placer entremezclados que aquello seguramente le estaba causando.- quiero pensar que no eres tan hijo de puta como para olvidarte de todos los chicos con los que te acuestas y a los que le has roto el corazón entre otras cosas...- murmuraba envistiendo de manera inclemente con sus dedos mientras el rubio había comenzado a gimotear de manera patética.

Estando en eso y para espanto de ambos de repente la puerta del salón se había abierto y mientras al castaño casi se le había salido el alma del cuerpo el rubio parecía haberla recuperado un poco al ver a la alta figura rubia que se encontraba parada en aquella puerta, Rocinante había ido a buscar a su novio al ver que aquel no llegaba y recordando que le había dicho que daría unas tutorías en el salón de tercer grado se le había ocurrido la linda idea de sorprenderle, claro que no esperaba ver a su ojimiel en el piso, amordazado, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y un chiquillo en falda tras él a punto de penetrarle.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara.

* * *

Y si, habrá segunda parte y no se si tercera, con un poco mas de crack aun… muchas gracias a cualquiera que se haya tomado la molestia de leer esto, los comentarios son obviamente bien recibidos, cumplidos, tomatazos, beso del gatito gordo para el que dejo esta notita… y todo eso.


	2. Proposiciones indecorosas…

Gato, sábete que eres hermosamente gordo y que te amo y por eso escribo pornocidades de las que te gustan.

Advertencias: Lemon, Violación, Violencia.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Proposiciones indecorosas… o enamorándote de quien menos esperas.

* * *

Rocinante había ido a buscar a su novio al ver que aquel no llegaba y recordando que le había dicho que daría unas tutorías en el salón de tercer grado se le había ocurrido la linda idea de sorprenderle, claro que no esperaba ver lo que vio… Algo se había quebrado en su interior ante aquella imagen, todas las humillaciones y engaños soportados hasta aquel día y que se habían ido apilando uno tras otro por fin caían en avalancha sobre aquel, de manera fría había visto al rubio un instante sin prestarle atención al castaño sobre él aun, observando sin ver en verdad y con una mueca de desprecio había salido de la habitación azotando la puerta.

La risa de Thatch había hecho sentir un escalofrió al hombre debajo del.- Valla, parece que hasta tu novio se ah cansado de ti...- había dicho burlón mientras continuaba con su trabajo ahora con la satisfactoria sensación de que nadie les interrumpiría mas, al lado de la puerta podía observarse la silueta de aquel alto hombre fumando, nadie socorrería al profesor de matemáticas en aquel instituto. Se había pasado de la raya hacia largo tiempo y era hora de que recibiera su merecido.

Con cuidado había ido abriendo poco a poco aquella estrecha entrada, procurando causarle el mayor placer posible a aquel sujeto que de manera lastimera gemía profundamente humillado cada que el menor le hacía sentir ligeramente bien, porque ahí con las rodillas raspando en las frías baldosas de mica y el rostro y pecho contra las mismas, ahí con los ojos llorosos y el rostro enrojecido de cólera y vergüenza estaba un niño aprovechándose de él y haciéndole disfrutar con ello, repugnante, le parecía verdaderamente repugnante.

Aquello de forzar a alguien a intimar realmente no era el estilo del castaño, estaba más acostumbrado a complacer a su pareja en todo sentido de manera que se le hacia un poco difícil el ponerse a tono con aquello, pero entre recordar todo lo que había escuchado del sujeto y ese par de redondas y apretadas nalgas que se notaba nunca habían sido tocadas de aquella manera no había necesitado tanto para olvidarse de sus escrúpulos y masajeando un poco su propio miembro para lograr ponerse completamente erecto solo había sido necesario levantar el frente de la falda ligeramente para acomodar su largo miembro en la entrada del rubio, presionando aquella lentamente hasta que con algo de dificultad aquel ajustado interior le había tragado por fin la punta.

Joder, que estaba tan malditamente estrecho, se notaba a leguas que aquel delicioso pedazo de cielo era virgen.

Con algo de dificultad por los renovados forcejeos del mayor ante el dolor de la penetración se había ido introduciendo de a poco por completo pero sin detenerse hasta lograr que aquella entrada le tragase hasta la base de forma casi dolorosa por lo tenso y estrecho de aquel caliente interior, dándole a este apenas unos segundos para que se amordace un poco a su regio miembro se había inclinado hasta poder tomar con la mano la hombría ajena que estaba mucho más dura de lo que había esperado.- Valla profesor... no esperaba encontrarle así... mhhh... si hasta esta... chorreando un poco...- el tono entre burlón y excitado con el que Thatch hablaba al ver que el otro en realidad disfrutaba aquello hasta cierta medida se le había muerto en la garganta al sentir como el mayor apretaba aun mas de manera involuntaria al estimularle, aquello era casi más de lo que podía soportar, realmente no había follado con muchos vírgenes en su vida y debía admitir que el morbo que aquello le causaba era delicioso.

Comenzando a moverse con un poco de dificultad había podido sentir al otro estremecerse en cuanto comenzara a buscar (con éxito) aquel punto sensible que haría al otro disfrutar aun mas a pesar del dolor, entre aquello y la estimulación con su mano el mayor no había durado demasiado y el rubio había acabado aprisionándole la palpitante erección en su trasero tan deliciosamente que se había corrido dentro de este sin poder evitarlo.- mierda... de verdad que te gusto...- murmuro algo incrédulo saliendo del interior ajeno sin demasiada delicadeza, viendo como su esencia se escurría por las piernas y la irritada entrada que había tomado un tono algo rojizo aunque no le había lastimado tanto como aquel animal merecía, no había habido sangre ni heridas graves ni brutalidad mas allá de la estrictamente necesaria para aquel acto (aunque él otro no lo merecía y sabia que el mismo Marco no tenia normalmente aquellas consideraciones), la humillación que había sufrido sin embargo esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Sacándole de la boca los calzoncillos le había dedicado a estos una mirada de asco al ver que estaban casi completamente empapados por la saliva ajena, mierda, no quería ponérselos así pero tampoco iba a ir por la escuela en falda y sin calzones... era descarado pero no tanto.

Soltando un pesado suspiro se coloco aquellas bragas antes de tomar sus cosas y dedicarle una última mirada al rubio.- Sabes que te lo merecías.- murmuro de manera mucho más seria antes de salir por la puerta del salón, tanto para recordatorio como para acallar cualquier reclamo de su idiota conciencia.

Al salir se encontró con el profesor de deportes que aparentemente tranquilo fumaba un nuevo cigarrillo en silencio, si bien recordaba el profesan Rosinante era el novio de aquel bastardo a quien había dejado aun atado en el interior del salón y con los pantalones abajo y este no le trataba muy bien no esperaba la reacción que aquel había tenido, realmente le había asustado el verle llegar, se rumoraba que el tipo tenia pésimo humor y el que hubiera estado metiéndose con su novio no era nada bueno, pero ahora que lo veía un poco mejor aun con las gafas obscuras que aquel rubio portaba pudo notar la humedad en sus mejillas haciéndole sentir ligeramente culpable.- Profesor Donquixote...- Sabia que se buscaba no solo un castigo si no algo aun peor, el rubio se había tensado evidentemente cuando le dirigiese la palabra pero no había salido sonido alguno de la boca ajena, casi podía pensar que le estaba ignorando.- Realmente lo lamento...- murmuro a pesar de ello acercándose un poco al rubio que continuaba ignorándole, con una de sus manos alcanzo la mejilla del otro para secar aquellas lagrimas primero a un lado de su rostro y después al otro.- estoy seguro que encontrara algo mejor, el tipo no merecía la pena, usted lo sabe.-dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a aquel rubio había dejado su mano en la mejilla ajena un tiempo más del necesario sin notarlo hasta que el rubio había desviado su rostro aparentemente molesto, aunque más que esto podía notarse un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun así el más alto no había hablado y únicamente se había introducido en el salón del que aquel castaño acabara de salir.

Rosinante había entrado al salón apenas sin esperar a que se marchase aquel mocoso insolente del tupe que al parecer no tenía prisa por largarse, el enojo y la rabia que había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo por la relación un tanto "injusta" (por llamarle de alguna manera) que manejara con aquel otro rubio parecían haberse desatado justo en aquel momento, sin mucho esfuerzo había levantado a aquel bulto lloroso del piso y arrancándole el cinturón de un jalón le había azotado primero con este en uno de sus muslos desnudos y después en la cara, sin dar apenas tiempo a que el matemático reaccionara, deseaba tanto descargar todas sus frustraciones contra aquel idiota y hacerle soportar todas las humillaciones que por años él le había hecho pasar... pero en lugar de eso solo le había levantado en vilo y lanzado su ya maltratado cuerpo fuera de la ventana, importándole poco que estuvieran en el segundo piso o el sonido de los cristales quebrándose. Le había soportado muchas clases de humillaciones eh infidelidades a aquel idiota, no aguantaría aquella, le culpaba por lo que había pasado tanto o más que por las cosas anteriores... y mientras el cuerpo de Marco volaba por los aires el profesor de deportes por fin había cedido, dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas que ahora caían de manera suelta y escandalosa, solo esperaba que realmente nadie pudiera escucharle.

.

.

.

.

.

El estruendoso sonido de los vidrios quebrándose había hecho que el castaño se detuviera en seco, pensando lo peor había corrido de vuelta hasta el salón de clases y al escuchar el llanto había acabado abriendo la puerta de manera mucho más apresurada de lo que esperaba, al ver al profesor de deportes llorando en el suelo y el otro por ningún lugar se había tranquilizado un poco, había pensado que en su coraje el profesor de matemáticas fuera a desquitarse con el de deportes, era extraño, a pesar de su imponente altura y forma Rosinante pasaba mas como alguien frágil, algo en el corazón Thatch se reblandecía al ver a aquel hombretón llorar como si fuera un bebe.

Rascándose la nuca ligeramente se había quedado de pie en el umbral de la puerta viendo al otro sollozar sin saber muy bien que era lo adecuado, al final sin embargo se había acercado hasta el hombre que arrodillado en el piso de aquella manera le quedase a la altura justa del pecho y abrazando su cabeza y sus hombros para que pudiera desahogarse.

El más joven le sintió corresponder aquel abrazo de manera necesitada mientras las forma de llorar del rubio poco a poco se volvía más escandalosa y menos controlada hasta que el suave espasmo del llanto comenzara a sacudir un poco el cuerpo del mas alto mientras el castaño le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello en un intento de calmarle.

Pasados unos minutos de desahogar sus penas en el pecho ajeno el profesor había comenzado a arrepentirse de sus actos, no de lo que le había hecho al otro rubio si no de dejar que uno de sus alumnos le observase en aquel momento de debilidad, y no solo eso, la manera como el otro le estaba consolando aunque debía admitir que le gustaba no estaba bien, ya tras algunos instantes se había calmado un poco pero no levantaba aun el rostro de aquel protector abrazo, entre la vergüenza y el sosiego que aquellos brazos le brindaban era un poco difícil separarse.- Valla que eres como un bebe Rosinante, no me lo esperaba de ti.- el tono juguetón y cantarín de aquella voz y las palabras burlonas habían hecho que el rubio se sonrojara hasta las orejas, ni siquiera había sido capaz de contestar.

Tomando el rostro del profesor con ambas manos había quitándole las gafas y comenzado a limpiar las lagrimas de las mejillas ajenas mientras le sonreía amablemente, a pesar de los ojos hinchados y la nariz un poco escurrida y los labios en un leve puchero caprichoso aquel rostro sonrojado se le había aparecido al menor como la cosa más adorable que había visto en mucho tiempo, de mero impulso se había agachado a rosar los labios del otro con suavidad, sintiendo la electricidad estática y el leve cosquilleo del calor ajeno permanecer en sus labios aun tras la separación, era la primera vez que le pasaba que un beso tan casto despertara en él una sensación tan fuerte de felicidad y plenitud.- Eres verdaderamente hermoso, aunque apuesto que lo serias aun mas con una sonrisa.- y si pensaba que el mayor no podía ponerse mas rojo acachaba de comprobar que aquello no era así.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y un puchero en la boca el pecoso miraba fuera de la ventana, apenas poniendo atención al maestro suplente que tras el incidente del día anterior había ido a cubrir al profesor de matematicas, cuando Thatch le había dicho que se encargaría de las cosas en ningún momento pensó que haría lo que le había contado, menos aun pensaba que el castaño quedaría prendido del ahora ex-novio del profesor de matemáticas, si bien se sentía ligeramente traicionado era aun mayor la frustración y hasta cierto punto la inseguridad que le había causado el ser puesto a segundo plano por dos hombres de manera seguida y por la misma persona ¿Que tenía ese maldito Rosinante que no tuviera él?

De aquella forma se había estado amargando sus pensamientos durante varios días, los rumores de lo que había sucedido con Marco no se habían hecho esperar y para el final de la semana ya todos sabían de lo ocurrido, Thatch no era precisamente un chico discreto y en la preparatoria los chismes corren más que el agua, así que casi era de sorprenderse que las cosas no se hubieran esparcido mucho antes, fuera como fuera la cosa, la situación había dejado al moreno un mucho contrariado, no tenia realmente tantos amigos porque a pesar de como se manejaba su relación con el rubio aquel era bastante celoso cuando se trataba de Ace y Thatch había sido de los pocos que había seguido insistiendo a pesar de los constantes rechazos pero ahora que estaba más ocupado con su nuevo novio casi no le prestaba atención. Eso sí, había resultado ser un buen tutor y sus notas de matemáticas habían mejorado, sin embargo ahora se encontraba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, el tiempo que antes se ocupaba yendo a la oficina del maestro ahora ya no sabía en qué gastarlo y acababa vagando por la escuela o durmiéndose en el salón.

No le molestaba en si la soledad, era más bien aquella idea que se le había colado de que realmente nadie le querría de nuevo (que era lo que el rubio siempre le repetía), quizá fuera para bien, después de todo eso de las relaciones parecía demasiado complicado, al menos eso había estado pensando aquellos días, de hecho era lo que pensaba en aquel mismo momento mientras saliendo del salón de clases se dirigía a la cafetería, tan absorto estaba en aquel pensamiento que casi había jalado de largo a el chico que tomase su brazo para llamar su atención.

-Oh, lo lamento ¿Necesitabas algo?- El chico un poco más bajo que él y de cabellos negros y revueltos le había sonreído ampliamente de manera que se mostrasen todos sus dientes, haciendo resaltar un poco la cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender aquella sonrisa sincera le había hecho ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Sí, se mi novio.-

Aquellas palabras dichas de manera tan directas y llenas de confianza (como si no hubiera forma de que le rechazara) por un completo desconocido habían dejado más que impactado al pecoso que, completamente perplejo, había parpadeado un par de veces antes de acabar de procesar aquellas palabras "Se mi novio" ¡Y con un carajo! que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de aquel niño que por la pinta que llevaba estaba más que seguro seria algún mocoso de los de primer grado haciéndole alguna jugarreta estúpida o una cosa así.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara

* * *

Y entonces el gatito homogatosexual me amara cuando escriba la tercer parte… que probablemente ya sea la última XD gracias a quien lea estas gatosidades y los comentarios son bienvenidos.

Shadow chwan como siempre gracias por el comentarios, el tercer cap ya ira mas enfocado a tu OTP *winkwink*


	3. Se mi novio… o algo más

Y aquí vamos una vez mas con este pedacito de creack ahora no tan crack, con amor para ese gato rechoncho que me inspira

* * *

Captulo 3

Se mi novio… o algo más.

* * *

"Se mi novio" aquellas palabras habían perseguido al pecoso todo el resto de la semana, por supuesto que no iba a aceptar una declaración como aquella, aunque quizá el reírse en la cara de aquel chiquillo había sido demasiado, bueno, al menos el menor no lo había tomado mal si no por el contrario simplemente le había sonreído y dicho que le haría cambiar de opinión antes de marcharse a donde fuera que se hubiera ido.

Por unos cuantos días no había vuelto a saber del chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía, quizá por ese mismo motivo durante aquellos días el otro moreno había estado ocupando su mente de manera recurrente y sin que se diera cuenta había comenzado a buscar a aquel mismo mocoso con la mirada en los recesos, el chico era bastante fácil de identificar, con aquel sombrero de paja adornado con una franja roja que cargaba a todas partes a pesar de los estatutos escolares era casi inconfundible y por si eso no fuera poco el barullo que armaba con sus amigos en el patio o el comedor era más que notorio. Aun con el hecho de que no le había hablado de nuevo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban por accidente podía ver al menor sonreír de manera francamente brillante y si no hubiera desviado su vista un tanto apenado en cada ocasión que eso sucedía seguro que se habría dado cuenta de cómo el otro intentaba llamar su atención más, moviendo las manos y haciéndole señas que Ace en un intento por ocultar el discreto sonrojo que le nacía ante las sonrisas del otro moreno acababa ignorando por completo.

-¿Conoces a ese sujeto Luffy?- había preguntado una chica pelinaranja mientras disfrutaba de la merienda preparada para ellos por un chico rubio sentado un par de puestos mas allá.

-No precisamente, pero va a ser mi novio.- Comentó el aludido sin separar la vista de su presa, haciendo que surgieran un par de risas en la mesa aunque ninguno de los presentes dudaba en realidad de sus palabras, de haber sido cualquier otro seguramente se habrían puesto hasta de celestinos, como cuando se habían organizado para hacer que los padres de Kaya dejasen a esta salir con el moreno narigón del grupo, pero siendo el chico de la cicatriz bajo el ojo quien había decidido ahora su interés hacia aquel muchacho de las pecas la ayuda era probablemente innecesaria, mejor dejar las cosas seguir su propio curso, después de todo si aquel chico decía que quería algo regularmente lo obtenía, y aunque ninguno de los presentes había pensado alguna vez que el chico llegara a tener aquella clase de interés (romántico) en otra persona tampoco habían reaccionado de manera opuesta, después de todo la forma de funcionar de la cabeza de aquel monito era bastante peculiar y a más de uno se le había ocurrido justo en aquel momento que quizá si el moreno no había mostrado interés en aquello antes fuera precisamente porque nunca había encontrado alguien que llamase su atención de aquella manera tampoco.

-¿Y sabes lo que son los novios?- había preguntado Ussop solo por ser precavidos, no fuera a ser que al chico solo se le hubiera ocurrido llamar así a sus amigos ahora.

-Lo que son tu y Kaya ¿No?- había dicho de lo más natural, haciendo que él que había preguntado se sonrojara ligeramente. Bueno, si había habido alguna duda respecto a si el chico sabía de lo que hablaban o no esta había quedado despejada.

-Ja Ja Ja, será divertido ver a Luffy de esa manera.- había dicho una chica morena de ojos rasgados que con una mano en la mejilla y el codo apostado en la mesa sonreía de manera que pareciera estar viendo ya aquel futuro.

-Con algo de suerte puede que ya no necesite hacer le almuerzo de ese glotón.- murmuro el rubio de las cejas rizadas haciendo una mueca de desagrado pues aunque no lo hacía de manera gratuita siempre mostraba su desagrado por tener que cocinar para alguien más que sus "bellas damas" como él les llamaba.

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ni pienses que te salvaras de eso Sanji!- había respondido Luffy ante el comentario del rubio, visiblemente afectado por aquella idea y haciendo a todos los presentes en la mesa comenzar a reír por su reacción.

-No seas idiota cocinerillo de mierda, si hasta puede que acabes cocinando su banquete de bodas.- había mencionado el peliverde sentado justo frente al aludido, haciendo que nuevas risas se escuchasen antes de la ya esperada pelea de insultos a pesar de que la mayoría sabían que aquello era cierto.

.

.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja.

-Valla, pero que amable forma de saludar a un amigo al que no ves hace tiempo.- respondió el rubio recargado contra la cerca del instituto donde estudiaba su amigo el pecoso, sonriendo ampliamente para su mejor amigo.

-Pft, seguro que tu novia te dejo botado y solo por eso vienes a visitar.-  
-Oí, que Koala no es mi novia, no te pongas celoso.-  
-¿Yo celoso de machorra esa? Por favor.-  
-Jajajaja, no entiendo cómo se pueden llevar tan mal.-  
-No entiendo como tú te puedes llevar tan bien con ella.-  
-Bueno, con alguien tenía que hablar ya que cierto pecoso decidió que quería ir a escuelas diferentes.-  
-No lo decidí yo, no podía costearme esa escuela y lo sabes.-  
-Ofrecí a pagártela-

-Sabes que no iba a aceptar eso.-  
-Sabes que hubiera podido venir contigo aquí.-  
-Pero entonces habrías estado renunciando a tu sueño, es la única escuela donde dan pase directo a la carrera que tú quieres...-  
-¡bleh!- mostrándole la lengua al pelinegro le había hecho saber lo que opinaba respecto a eso.-si no me hubieras engañado diciendo que habías conseguido la beca para entrar me habría venido acá contigo, solo habría tenido que esforzarme un poco más, no hubiera sido para tanto.- a pesar de las palabras aparentemente molestas Ace agradecía que su amigo de la infancia estuviera ahí, Sabo solía recogerle después de clases para acompañarle a casa casi todos los días a pesar de la distancia entre sus institutos (pues el rubio estudiaba en un instituto al otro lado de la ciudad) tomaba su tiempo en ir a verle cada que le era posible, aunque las últimas semanas no lo había hecho.

-¿Y? ¿Qué era eso tan importante para abandonar a tu mejor amigo por tanto tiempo?-

-Ah, lo lamento.- El rubio rio ligeramente mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a casa de su amigo.- Nada en verdad, solo tenía que ver algunas cuestiones de la emancipación, papeleo, ya sabes.- haciendo un signo de victoria el chico sonrió ampliamente.- ¡Tenemos nuevo apartamento por cierto!- el pecoso no había podido evitar reír ante aquello, si bien el rubio vivía solo prácticamente desde que se conocieran, sus padres metían pleito cada tanto para intentar recuperar su custodia, de manera irónica aquello normalmente solo resultaba en que el chico consiguiera de la corte alguna concesión nueva o de sus padres algún soborno nuevo con tal de que dejasen las cosas antes de que llegasen a mayores y es que aun con todo el dinero de la familia del rubio rara vez había visto padres mas irresponsables y abusadores, aun él que vivía con la vieja Dadan se consideraba más afortunado que su amigo en ese respecto, y el chico sabia jugar con aquello, varias veces le había invitado a vivir juntos pero realmente no quería ser una carga así que el mismo número de veces había rechazado.- Puede que el año siguiente consigamos un auto ¿De qué color te gustaría?-

-No sé, un deportivo rojo con llamas estaría bien.-

-Jajajaja, ¿Y bien? ¿Debo preguntar o vas a decírmelo tu solo?-

Aquello había tomado al pecoso por sorpresa, el rubio parecía leerle cual libro abierto.- ¿Tan obvio soy?-

-Llevamos más de 15 minutos hablando y no te has quejado ni una sola vez de las cosas que te ah hecho Marco en el tiempo que no te eh venido a visitar, o maravillosamente tu "novio" enmendó camino o ha pasado algo... así que sí, eres bastante obvio.-

-Me haces sonar como si fuera un bebe llorón.-

-No, solo un adolecente quejumbroso.-

La mirada asesina que le mandase al rubio por aquel comentario parecía solo haber hecho a este sonreír aun más- Ya no estoy con Marco.- dijo Ace pensando que quizá con eso pudiera zanjar el asunto, pero la mirada que recibió del rubio le decía que no sería así.- Eso es todo lo que hay que decir.- había intentado interponer poniendo aquella expresión de pocos amigos que cuando chicos utilizara en las peleas que constantemente se buscaban con chicos mayores para conseguir plata, con el rubio sin embargo al parecer aquello no iba a funcionar.

-Solo suelta su nombre de una buena vez Ace.-

El pecoso gruño visiblemente molesto- No lo sé...-  
-¿Como que no lo sabes?-  
-No me lo dijo.-  
-Eres un caso grave Portgas, ¿Cómo vas y te enamoras de un chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabes?-

.

.

.  
Aquella conversación con su amigo de la infancia había dejado a Ace demasiado pensativo, si bien podía ocultarse las cosas a si mismo nunca había podido hacer lo mismo con aquel chico al que conociera desde que ambos tenían 7 años, era curioso pues aunque el rubio siempre le había hablado pestes de todas y cada una de las relaciones que había tenido en el pasado en aquella ocasión no había hecho más que asentir mientras le contaba como habían pasado las cosas, puede que solo estuviera feliz de que al fin hubiera llevado a fin la relación tan destructiva que tenía con su profesor pues aunque nunca le había contado los peores detalles de aquella estaba casi seguro que de no haberle ocultado quien era el susodicho profesor su amigo largo tiempo atrás habría ido a golpearle o peor, por suerte había más de un Marco en el instituto.

Por que por mucho que Sabo dijera respetar sus decisiones y su vida no estaba muy seguro que este no decidiera hacerle una visita "amistosa" al profesor de haberle sido posible, pero independientemente de aquello cuando le contase acerca del pelinegro menor parecía que el Sabo que decía odiar a todo el que se le acercase con intensiones mayores a las de amistad hubiera desaparecido para ser remplazado por uno que simplemente denotaba curiosidad. No sabía si en realidad era eso lo que había acabado por sacarle más de quicio.

Una frase en especial no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza y había remplazado por completo el "Se mi novio" del mocoso aquel

-Debe tenerte bastante flechado para que hables así de el.-

Aquella maldita frase ¿Quien cojones se creía su amigo que era para decidir por él...?

Pero no es que estuviera decidiendo, es que parecía que simplemente le estaba haciendo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos joder.

.

.

.  
El no dormir casi nada las últimas noches le estaba pasando factura al pecoso, después de quedarse dormido en el salón de clases 3 veces había decidido tomar el almuerzo como hora de la siesta, y si "por error" se saltaba la siguiente clase por ello tampoco le importaba tanto, era matemáticas y aquel día regresaría el rubio de su incapacidad tras el "accidente" de la ventana, durante los días anteriores había estado evitando encontrarse con el pelinegro cuyo nombre había investigado era Luffy, aunque había llegado a un acuerdo consigo mismo respecto a que en verdad si le gustaba el chico no creía prudente saltar de aquella manera a una nueva relación, mas aun cuando no conocía al muchacho de nada y tampoco pensaba conocerle más, el chiquillo revoltoso parecía bastante problemático y lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento eran problemas, estaba seguro además que si le daba la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo con el acabaría cediendo, por que cuando el menor había visto que era prácticamente imposible hablar con él había comenzado a hacerle llegar notas.

La mayoría de aquellas notas no eran más que garabatos o frases tontas, pero de vez en cuando recibía cumplidos y uno que otro comentario que le hacía palpitar el corazón con mayor fuerza dentro de esas notas, no había respondido a ninguna tampoco, pero las guardaba todas dentro de una de sus carpetas escolares. Sinceramente hablando eran su tesoro.

De cualquier manera no le hablaría y en aquel empeño de no hablarle había dejado de ir a la cafetería y encontrando un buen lugar en el patio posterior de la escuela que se había convertido en su lugar preferido para pasar el rato, oculto entre los matorrales había un pequeño espacio bastante agradable para echar la siesta al que nadie nunca iba y, como en las últimas semanas, apenas sonar la campana el pecoso se había hecho para el lugar, cayendo dormido casi al instante de recostarse en el sitio.

.  
El rostro apacible del pelinegro al dormir había hecho al pequeño monito sonreír aun más amplio de lo que había hecho al descubrir por fin el lugar al que el pecoso escapaba en cada receso, colándose hasta estar junto a él, no había esperado el hallarle de aquella manera y se había debatido largamente entre despertarle o no, al final había decidido en contra de ello y recostándose al lado del mayor de alguna manera Luffy había acabado por quedarse dormido ahí también.

.  
La campana de cambio de hora había hecho que el pecoso se removiera en sus sueños, al rodar su cuerpo para buscar una posición mas cómoda para seguir durmiendo sin embargo había podido sentir algo tibio contra su cara, quejándose un poco ante la extraña sensación había comenzado a abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una persona dormida a su lado, y no cualquier persona, ESA persona... Casi saltaba 20 metros en retirada de no ser por la mano que había sentido sujetando su camisa, el chico aun estaba completamente dormido pero parecía que quizá antes de dormir o entre sueños le había tomado de la camisa y ahora no le soltaba, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender aquello le había hecho sonrojar un poco, la sensación que aquel agarre le causaba era la de un chiquillo sujetando la camisa de su hermano mayor o algo similar quizá.

Por aquel motivo más que otra cosas era que no se había alejado, un sentimiento de familiaridad más que de atracción, como si con aquel chico pudiera sentirse en casa.

Los primeros momentos Ace había pensado que el otro despertaría, quizá por ello su corazón había golpeado con bastante fuerza en su pecho, pero tras los segundos subsecuentes en los que nada parecía no suceder nada su cuerpo se había ido calmando y por primera vez había podido observar a su antojo las facciones de aquel chiquillo; Dormido aquel parecía aun más joven, la gran sonrisa que no parecía abandonar aquel rostro le adornaba en aquella ocasión de manera mucho más serena y aunque el aire un tanto infantil de aquel rostro pudiera haber engañado a más de uno explorando un tanto más abajo la definición de su cuello y hombros mostraba tal promesa que el pecoso no había podido detenerse al ir a rosar aquellos con la yema de los dedos, conteniendo el aliento al ver al otro fruncir el entrecejo y amenazar con despertar de nuevo.

Tras el segundo sobresalto debía haberse retirado, pero no, no lo había hecho "Debe tenerte bastante flechado" había escuchado en su mente de nuevo, aquella frase le iba a volver loco, muy a regañadientes había tenido que admitir que quizá fuera verdad, de manera casi inconsciente había comenzado a subir sus dedos por el rostro del menor hasta sus labios para acariciarles suavemente, la cálida sensación del aliento ajeno sobre las yemas de sus dedos le había hecho morderse los labios ligeramente, imaginando como se sentirían aquellos sobre los propios, se había dicho que aquello de las relaciones probablemente no era para él, pero quizá robar un simple beso no lastimaría a nadie, después de todo si el otro no había despertado aun probablemente eso no le despertara.

Colocándose de rodillas a un lado del menor había puesto una de sus manos en el suelo al lado del rostro ajeno y mirando aquel de manera bastante intensa comenzó a aproximarse a este con la lentitud de quien no está muy seguro de lo que está haciendo, con su rostro cada vez mas rojo y las manos y frente comenzando a sudarle ligeramente, casi se sentía como si estuviera a punto de dar su primer beso, y ni aquello porque su primer beso técnicamente no había contado del todo al haber sido con su mejor amigo cuando apenas eran unos críos y pensaban que el mundo era color de rosa y que la amistad era lo más maravilloso que había.

De lo concentrado que estaba en no desmayarse con los nervios apenas si había reaccionado cuando sintiera la mano en su nuca y los labios sobre los suyos mucho antes de lo que había esperado, había sido el chico aparentemente dormido quien cerrase la distancia al final, rosándole la boca en un principio de manera lenta y superficial y después mordiéndole los labios suavemente, con la delicadeza de estar comiendo un manjar, lamiéndolos y succionándoles de manera torpe y glotona que de cierta forma le había robado el aliento más que cualquier experimentado beso que hubiera podido sentir con anterioridad.

-Sabes muy bien.- había podido escuchar al otro decirle cuando se separasen, con una sonrisa sincera y aquella chispa extraña en los ojos que hablaba de decisión tanto como de deseo.

-Yo...- El pecoso estaba sin palabras, más que atolondrado no solo por el beso si no porque el otro se hallase despierto.

-Oh, lo siento, tardabas demasiado y no soy muy paciente, pero ah valido la pena, supongo que ahora entiendo porque la gente hace este tipo de cosas.- había escuchado al chiquillo parlotear de aquella manera como si ese beso no hubiera sido nada, Ace con la cara aun brillándole de un intenso color escarlata y la mano contraria firmemente apostada sobre su nuca no había sabido que responder.-¿Sabes? ese ah sido mi primer beso, pero me ah gustado bastante, hagámoslo de nuevo.-

Si ya de por si había estado rojo aquella confesión dicha como si hablasen del clima le había hecho enrojecer aun mas, ¿Cómo era posible que un chiquillo inexperto le pusiera así? la alegre risa que parecía burlarse de sus expresiones se había visto interrumpida únicamente al sentir al otro rosarle los labios de nuevo aun con una sonrisa en estos, mordisqueándole y probándole con completo descaro mientras sus manos podía sentirlas comenzar a recorrerle el cuello y los hombros de manera bastante demandante para un supuesto primerizo, continuando con aquello hasta que el mayor se alejase para intentar recobrar un poco la compostura.

-No... no estaba tratando de besarte...- había soltado limpiándose la boca de manera infantil como si con aquello pudiera borrar el daño que se había hecho.

-¿Oh no?- el menor parecía estar seriamente considerando que aquella obvia mentira fuera verdad, pero al final simplemente habíase echado a reír de nuevo.

\- Bueno no importa, yo si quería hacerlo, ¿Serias mi novio ahora?- le había preguntado de nuevo de manera tan casual que el pecoso no había sabido si echarse a llorar o reír de todos los sentimientos encontrados que experimentaba en aquel momento.- No es solo por que seas lindo que lo pido ¿sabes?- aquello ultimo había hecho que el mayor saliera de su debacle interno por unos momentos, poniendo toda su atención en la seriedad del menor que aun sonreía pero de manera mucho más afable.- Siento una conexión contigo que no se bien cómo explicar, es algo aquí.- tocando su pecho el menor había cerrado un poco los ojos como si se encontrase concentrado en aquella sensación.- Algo así como cuando como la carne que Sanji prepara pero 10 veces... no... mil veces más fuerte.- cuando el chico abriera los ojos y sus miradas se encontrasen a pesar de la absurdidad de sus palabras estaba seguro que había podido sentirlo también -me hace feliz el solo verte, y me gustaría que me dejases proteger tú felicidad.-

Aquello ultimo le había hecho temblar levemente el labio inferior al pecoso, no se creía lo que estaba escuchando aunque su corazón le decía que era verdad.- Eres un idiota ¿Tan siquiera sabes mi nombre?-

El menor se encogió de hombros -¿Y qué importa? Te llames como te llames igual voy a amarte.-

Sonriendo un poco el pecoso se había pasado una mano por el cabello intentando aun encarcelar todas esas emociones que sabía ya no podría contener por más tiempo, porque aquel chiquillo con aquella simpleza había plasmado todo lo que el mismo nunca se había atrevido a decir. -Ace, me llamo Ace.-

El menor sonrió ampliamente, con una complicidad que parecía haber nacido justo en aquel instante.- ¿Aceptarías ser mi novio Ace?-

Y con la sensación de estar aceptando algo todavía más grande el aludido no había podido hacer otra cosa más que asentir.- Ok.- susurro en una pequeña voz que aunque apenas audible había sido más que suficiente para ambos.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

No sé si habrá un epilogo de esto, aquí sería realmente el final oficial pero bue, igual si me doy un tiempecito un día le saco un mini epilogo, pero no prometo nada, muchas gracias a quienes hallan leído esta historia hecha con amor para mi gatito gordo... con mucho amor gordo, nada de cosas light.


End file.
